Lacrosse Practice and Book Clubs
by Idothisfortheladies
Summary: "Isn't it a little hot for reading outside?" Scott is abandoned by Stiles in his time of need and Isaac just so happens to show up. Or, that time when Scott practiced lacrosse by himself and Isaac needed a place to read.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Hello, My Lovelies, how are you?**

**I have a few things to say:**

**1.) This is Scott/Isaac slash (obvi.)**

**2.) This is AU (no wolves, guys)**

**3.) I do not own Teen Wolf or its characters (dammit)**

**4.) This could turn into something longer (if you want)**

**5.) *sigh* I just-I love them so much. **

Scott finds himself alone at the school on a particularly hot Saturday with the goal of becoming first string material in a day. Of course, all dreaming aside, he's really only kidding himself. Not even a year would be enough time, but he tries not to think about that.

Stiles is busy doing something "more important than trivial high school sports" which means he's probably snooping around some crime scene. Scott is kind of pissed that some robbery or assault won out, but he tries not to think about that either.

Really, he just tries to think about how great it'll feel to show Jackson up on the lacrosse field, even though that will never happen.

Ok, he should just ban thinking all together.

If Stiles were there and not sitting in his dad's patrol car, he would make some crack about how Scott shouldn't have to ban something that never happens anyway. To which Scott would most likely reply with "Shut the hell up, Stiles" and then Stiles would chuck a particularly well aimed lacrosse ball and hit him in the shoulder or, if he were feeling particularly vindictive, the balls.

Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, Stiles is not around. Scott sighs and tries to aim the lacrosse ball, only to miss the goal by at least three feet. He picks up another ball and is about to aim again, only to catch sight of someone in the corner of his eye. This someone is tall, kind of lanky, and enough of a surprise to make Scott jump and drop the stick on to his foot. Of course, it kind of hurts, so he yells a little, and the figure yelps out at an apology like a kicked puppy.

Which is when Scott realizes it's just Isaac Lahey come to practice or something.

"Hey, Isaac." Scott speaks through the pain and, admittedly, the tears. Isaac doesn't say anything, but his cheeks turn bright pink and, because he's a truly good person, he looks like he's seriously sorry to have scared Scott. Scott likes that about Isaac, since anyone else who would possibly have come to the lacrosse field on a Saturday would have called him a baby and laughed at his injury.

"You here to practice?" Scott asks, even though Isaac has no net or anything. In fact, he's carrying a book and, if Scott were one to think before he spoke, he probably would have realized that lacrosse isn't everyone's Saturday plans.

Isaac shakes his head and holds up his book, pulling it back towards his side before Scott can get a good look at the title. Of course, Scott isn't really interested in books, but it's totally cool that Isaac is. Stiles always calls Scott a "Wanna Be Nerd" when he brings up reading and how he wishes he read more often, even though Stiles agrees that they both probably should.

"Isn't it a little hot for reading outside?" Scott can feel the sweat pooling in every single possible place on his body, which is uncomfortable and a bit unsanitary. Isaac shrugs and Scott shakes his head, wondering how someone could possibly be so silent. He thinks that, maybe, Isaac has really good facial expressions, and therefore doesn't need to use his words, making him the exact opposite of Stiles.

Isaac, Scott decides, must be the Anti-Stiles.

"Well, have fun, I guess." Scott finishes rather lamely and watches as Isaac nods once, looks around a bit, and plops down on the edge of the lacrosse field. It stuns Scott because, you know, he figured Isaac was just using the field as a short cut. He guesses it makes sense for Isaac to stay, since the grass is soft, but he just thought Isaac would be leaving.

There's a long pause as Scott gathers his wits and Isaac opens his book. The title is just out of sight, which kind of annoys Scott, because now he really wants to know. Still, Isaac is far too absorbed in his book for Scott to interrupt him, so he simply sighs and goes back to aiming for the goal and missing by a mile.

Except, not he's sort of embarrassed when he misses, since Isaac isn't a bad lacrosse player and is most definitely judging him. Ignoring the fact that he's still calmly reading, of course. Scott is fairly certain the reading is just a ploy to lull him into a false sense of security so he'll continue to suck at lacrosse and Isaac can laugh at him later.

For the umpteenth time, Scott wishes Stiles were there, because then he could distract himself or make up something else for him and Stiles to be doing. Or, he could possibly force Stiles into practicing, which would keep him from being too embarrassed.

Scott curses Stiles for picking a crime scene and a long lecture from his dad over bettering their high school careers and drops his stick on the ground. Huffing, he settles on the ground beside all his shitty lacrosse gear and considers other options.

What's something he, Scott McCall, is actually good at?

"Hey Isaac, are you in a book club or something?" Scott once again takes to speaking before thinking and turns to look at Isaac, book now forgotten as the blue eyed boy stares at him. Scott doesn't understand why Isaac looks so confused, since it was a legitimate question, but decides not to let it bother him.

"No." Isaac finally responds and Scott falls backwards, glad the grass is soft enough to keep it from hurting. He wiggles a bit and rolls his head to the side, squinting at Isaac.

"So, what, you read for fun?"

Isaac fidgets a little and looks down. Scott scrambles to sit up, afraid he's hurt Isaac's feelings.

"No, dude, I always tell Stiles we need to read more!" He reassures and Isaac peers up at him, smiling a little bit.

"Why don't you?"

"I don't know. I guess I never know what to read. And books are kind of boring." Scott shrugs and Isaac laughs. It's a nice laugh, not too loud, but still genuine. Scott grins and gets to his feet, skipping towards Isaac and falling to the ground beside the other boy. Isaac looks surprised, but doesn't move away, which Scott takes as a good sign.

"What do you like?" Isaac messes with the corner of his book and Scott peeks at the title, wrinkling his nose.

"Grapes of Wrath? What's that about?"

Isaac shrugs, "The migration of poor farmers during the 30's."

"That sounds…" Scott tries to pull up any word besides "boring" but can't seem to manage. Isaac laughs and nudges Scott with his shoulder. It's a friendly gesture and Scott practically _has _to do it back. What kind of friend would he be if he didn't retaliate?

"It's pretty interesting, but I guess it's not for you." Isaac smiles and Scott nods happily.

"I guess not. Any other suggestions?"

Isaac bites his lip and considers, "What other books have you read?"

"I used to read Goosebumps in, like, the fifth grade." Scott supplies and Isaac rolls his eyes. The fact that he's still smiling offsets the gesture, though.

"Anything more recent?"

"Well, no." Scott admits and Isaac sighs dramatically.

"Let me think on it." He states while standing up, smiling down at Scott who squints up at him.

"You'll bring me some suggestions tomorrow?" He demands and Isaac nods.

"Meet me back here at noon."

"It's a date."

Scott speaks before he thinks again but the smile on Isaac's face proves that, despite what his mom always says, sometimes it's ok to just say it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**I'm sorry about how long this took (really, I swear)**

**Anyway, :)**

Scott is seated on the lacrosse field at nine in the morning, too eager to be on time and just _be there_ that he overshoots a little. Of course, he should have known he was jumping the gun when his _mom _wasn't even up when he was. Still, he likes the heat, and how it forces him to concentrate on something besides Isaac.

"I'm so hooot." He whines, falling back on to the grass and pressing his hands flat into the tickly blades. They scratch at the webs between his fingers, a little sharp for something he's supposedly going to be landing on a lot this coming lacrosse season. That is, if he isn't sitting on the bench the whole time with Stiles.

Of course, he won't be on the bench, because he's been working his ass off (well, he's been thinking about working his ass off) the whole summer. And, it isn't like he'll be in the way or anything, at least not as much as Coach Finstock seems to think.

It's lacrosse that keeps his mind off of the heat, and kind of off of Isaac, even though Isaac pops up at times when he's thinking about lacrosse. Scott isn't blind, he knows Isaac is a good lacrosse player, and he idly considers the possibility of Isaac helping him out a little. It would be good for Isaac's self-esteem, since the other teen hardly ever gets praised, and it would help Scott get off the bench and into the world that Jackson Whittemore holds so dear.

But, first, Scott has to pitch the idea to Isaac.

It's nearing ten when he reaches this troubling realization and all dreams of lacrosse stardom fly out the window, along with any thoughts of possibly getting some one on one time with Isaac. Scott barely knows Isaac, except for the few classes they had together freshmen year and lacrosse, and Isaac isn't one to step out of his comfort zone. Scott is surprised that Isaac even bothered to mention coming back, of his own free will too, though he's mostly pleased.

He might not be a good lacrosse player, and he might be weak and kind of nerdy, but he obviously did something right in Isaac Lahey's eyes.

Scott can't resist the urge to smile, even for something as silly as earning Isaac Lahey's approval. Not that Isaac Lahey's approval is silly, but more the notion that it makes Scott s happy. Clearly, he's overreacting, since Isaac hasn't said two words to him. He can only clearly recall one prior conversation, and that was merely Scott asking what was for lunch and Isaac having to admit that he didn't know.

At eleven, Scott grows restless and decides to jog a few laps, which does nothing for his asthma of his self-esteem. Even Stiles can do more laps than he can, though that's mostly because Stiles lives off of Red Bull, sugar, and the occasional overdose of Adderall. If you took all that away, Scott is convince Stiles would collapse into a pile of limbs and pitiful moaning.

At least, he hopes he would, since that's exactly what Scott does after one lap of the lacrosse field.

And, naturally, that's when Isaac decides to show up, a crumpled piece of paper in his fist. He walks all the way to the edge of the field where Scott is moaning and trying to scramble to his feet at the same time which, really, is pretty damn hard. He seems to be fighting the urge to smile, a light blush working its way across his cheeks, and Scott smiles as convincingly as he can between pants.

"Sorry, I was just running some laps."

"You ran one." Isaac states simply and Scott tries to feign casualty as he dusts some grass from his shirt.

"No, I did at least three."

"Alright." Isaac shrugs and holds out the piece of paper, worn and covered in a neat script. The handwriting kind of throws Scott off, because he figured Isaac would have a manlier handwriting, but the style actually suits the curly headed teen. It isn't flashy, but small and neat, much like a machine would do. All of the letters match, which is nothing like Scott's, since his tends to fly all over the place. He's even managed to miss the paper and write on the desk before, though he usually tries to claim he did it on purpose.

"This all?" Scott jokes as Isaac takes a seat, folding his legs, and he instinctively follows suit. Isaac doesn't laugh, but he doesn't look offended either, so Scott figures his joke went over well.

"Sorry, I know it's a lot."

Scott can't tell if Isaac is joking or not so he shrugs, turning the paper over and inspecting the back.

"Picture of Dorian Gray?" He asks and Isaac nods, flushing a little.

"Yeah, that one's good."

"What's it about?" Scott likes the sound of it, and he likes the way Isaac looks when he blushes, and he likes a lot of things, but he should really be listening.

"A guy named Dorian who has a magic painting that ages for him." Isaac explains and Scott scrunches his nose, staring at the title like it was what confused him. Isaac laughs at the expression and gently pulls the list from Scott's fingers, biting his lip as he searches.

"I like this one," He points to one of the titles, "The Princess Bride."

"That's a movie!" Scott grins excitedly and Isaac nods, smiling at the eagerness in Scott's voice. His expression turns soft, like he's thinking of someone that makes him happy, as he turns back to the list.

"Yeah, I used to watch it all the time."

"What happened?" Scott presses, always eager to know more, and Isaac looks nervous. He picks at the hem of his shirt and doesn't respond for a moment, looking like he's considering something. Scott almost regrets asking, but doesn't fully regret it, because he never fully regrets anything. It's one of the perks of being almost as impulsive as Stiles; he just never has the time to regret a decision.

"I got older and read the book." Isaac states in an "End of Story" tone. Scott nods because, yeah, he can totally get that. He used to read Spiderman comics all the time, and then he watched the movies, which were totally kickass and put the comics to shame.

Is that the same thing?

He considers this for a bit as Isaac sits in silence beside him, and finally decides that Isaac's transition sounds a lot better than going from comic books to movies. At the very least, it sounds a lot smarter, which makes him very glad he didn't bring up his own transition in response to Isaac's.

When the silence drags, Scott snatches the list back, scanning it again for something particularly interesting. He recognizes some of the titles from English class, and others because they're pretty recent. One of them looks really familiar, and he realizes he saw his mom reading it.

"What's this about?" Scott gestures to the one he saw his mom reading and Isaac leans over to look. He's so close their shoulders are brushing, and Scott finds himself moving to press further into the other teen. Isaac instantly shies away, moving back to his spot and turning bright red. He mumbles for a moment, trying to find something to say, before sighing.

"I think I need to go." He murmurs and stands, not even offering a hand to Scott, who may or may not still be winded from his lap around the lacrosse field.

Scott watches as Isaac grows smaller and smaller until he finally disappears, and Scott is left alone. The paper moves a bit in the breeze, forcing Scott to roll onto his stomach and trap it underneath him. It crunches and settles, flattened by his rock hard abs and movie snack fat, and he rests his chin on his folded arms.

"Picture of Dorian Gray," He mumbles to himself, "Sounds interesting."

If he can show Isaac he's serious about _something_, maybe Isaac will be more inclined to help him with lacrosse. It's a sad attempt, and not likely to work but, at this point, Scott figures he'll just take what he can get.


End file.
